Alma Wade
"We all fall down." -- Alma Wade, F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Alma Wade is the main antagonist throughout the F.E.A.R. series. She is a powerful psychic who seeks revenge against Armacham Technology Corporation because of what they did to her as part of Project Origin. Both Timelines Alma Interviews The Alma Interviews center on a particular interview with Alma conducted by an Armacham scientist, Dr. Green, who initially tries to develop a rapport with Alma but gives up when she is clearly unreceptive to Dr. Green's questions. As the interview wears on, Dr. Green is slowly driven insane by Alma's psychic powers and by the end of the interview she is seen cowering in fear and muttering incoherently, the psychic horror taken toll on her sanity. F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon The identity and mystery of Alma is the very core of F.E.A.R. first appearing in the introduction, Alma's presence is felt constantly throughout the F.E.A.R., with hints and glimpses of her life made throughout the game's use of visions and info the Point Man gathers through both Paxton Fettel and some laptops scattered throughout the game. She appears as a little eight year old girl wearing a red dress and has a disturbingly blank, mask-like face almost completely obscured by long black hair. Right from her first appearance, it is never quite clear if Alma is real, or only exists in the minds of the people seeing her. Bloody footprints can be found in some places where she walks, and she is briefly visible on a CCTV monitor in the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant, in the same room where Bill Moody was interrogated. Alma was a severely troubled child, gifted with tremendous psychic powers, who suffered nightmares and apparently was attuned to the negative emotions of the people around her. At the age of eight, she was recruited into Armacham Technology Corporation's project Origin with the aim of creating Psychics from a psychic for-bearer. Two days before her eighth birthday, she was put into an induced coma and locked in the Vault, a spherical structure located deep inside the secret Origin facility, blocking her psychic abilities. During the project, Alma was impregnated twice with clone embryos. She gave birth to the first prototype, when she was only 15 years old, and then a second, Paxton Fettel, before the project was closed down. Alma causes a "synchronicity event", in which she merges her mind with Paxton when he was 10, prompting ATC to shut down Project Origin completely and to "pull the plug" on Alma. Life support was removed from the Vault and according to Harlan Wade, she died six days later. Alma is capable of linking her mind with Paxton Fettel during the so called "synchronicity events", where she is able to use him as a means to take her revenge: this is clearly shown in F.E.A.R.'s intro where she whispers to Fettel to "Kill them. Kill them all." and then frees him from his cell. Among Alma's other powers, she is able to kill people with a psychic attack that literally liquefies all their flesh, leaving behind only a charred, blood-drenched skeleton, something she does several times in F.E.A.R.. She can also create a number of different hallucinations and can also take the Point Man into her dream world where Alma is even able to summon malevolent phantoms. Alma also seems to display other powers associated with the mind. It is assumed she can perform pyrokinesis, as seen during one encounter when she sets off fiery explosions through an entire corridor, hurling the Point Man through a window. It can also be inferred that she has some level of telekinesis, as random objects move with her approach, or even in her absence. It is important to note that the Point Man may be simply hallucinating, an effect of Alma's psychic abilities. Alma is seen repeatedly across in F.E.A.R., often only out of the corner of the Point Man's eye, standing in the shadows or darting quickly out of sight. Her appearances are usually preceded by a static radio transmission, logged as "Unknown Origin". As her appearances are almost always accompanied by scenes of extreme violence, this rapidly becomes extremely unnerving. Sometimes all that is heard is her soft, giggling laugh, or indistinct words whispered as though in the Point Man's ear. In the final part of the F.E.A.R., after she is released from the Vault by Harlan Wade her appearance changes to that of a naked, emaciated young woman. Soon after, Alma takes him into a hallucination, but instead it shows a memory that reveals her to be Harlan Wade's daughter and shows the Point Man when he was born. In the memory Alma is reaching out to him, demanding to "Give me back my baby!!", only to encounter stern resistance from her father. After that, the Point Man was walking down a hallway on his way out of the building when Alma, again, whispers to the Point Man saying "My baby". The Point man, after all the horror he went through, exits the building, only to get hit by the explosion from the Origin facility. Vivendi Timeline F.E.A.R. Extraction Point Extraction Point begins with a recap of the epilogue of F.E.A.R. with Alma's older self causing the UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter that the Point Man, Douglas Holiday and Jin Sun-Kwon are into crashes, Alma's older self is then seen standing over the body of Paxton Fettel. As the Point Man attempts to reunite with Holiday and Jin he sees a vision of Alma shifting between her older and younger form while approaching him in a hallway. When the vision ends the Point Man hears Alma whispers "kill them, kill them all." When the Point Man gets outside ofa the ruined apartment block Jin and Holiday discuss the deserted city, Holiday notes that cities don't evacuate this quick causing Jin to theories that Alma must have created a temporal and spatial anomaly. After Jin is captured by Replicas when they reactivated by Fettel the Point Man enters a chapel where Alma's younger self appears to him asking him to protect her. Fettel then enters the chapel commenting that the Point Man has become prey and that he'll leave you two alone, when Fettel leaves Alma's older self appears setting the chapel on fire and attacking the Point Man with Nightmares. The Point Man escapes as the chapel is destroyed in the inferno. When the Point Man is moving tharough the warehouse district, after Jin escapes from the Replicas Alma's younger self is seen scuttling out from under a rising garage door after Fettel attacks the Point Man with Nightmares and blocks his path with a explosion. The Point Man also finds a voice mail that when activated he hears Alma whispers "I'm waiting for you." After the Point Man and Holiday reunite Fettel appears before them remarking that "this is not what she wants." Later Holiday is attacked and killed by a group of Alma's Apparitions. As the Point Man continues towards the extraction point at the Auburn Memorial Hospital he encounters a dead end and Alma's younger self. Alma's younger self tells the Point Man to "follow me” and the walls around the Point Man are pulled away into darkness, the Point Man falls down in to a ring of fire as Nightmares attack him. When the world reverts to normal the door at the dead end has been unlocked allowing the Point Man to continue. When the Point Man enters the Subway System the lights in the tunnel begin to blow and Alma's older self appears moving towards the Point Man before disappearing. Later after Replica forces close the subway gates to try and trap the Point Man Alma's younger self appears and shows the Point Man a way out through the ventilation system. When the Point Man enters the vents he sees Alma's younger self scurrying across his path the vents seem to expand and the Point Man has to pass through a number of black portals. After passing through a number of portals the Point Man sees a vision of a group of Replicas being killed by Alma's younger self. Later After leaving the ventilation system the Point Man sees Alma's older self before and after encountering a group of Shades in a blood covered room. While traveling along the subway tracks the Point Man becomes pinned down by Replicas. Alma's younger self appears and liquefies the Replicas before telling the Point Man that he's safe now, and Alma's younger self appears again shortly after watching the Point Man. Continuing through the subway the Point Man sees a vision of Fettel confronting Jin. Fettel claims that he won't hurt Jin but can't speak for Alma. Later while trying to link up geta with Delta Force operatives the Point Man is attacked by Alma's older self while he climbs a ladder. After Jin contacts the Point Man he comes to a dead end upon turning the Point Man sees Alma run across his path. After Jin contacts the Point Man to tell him she believes she will die before the Point Man can get to her at the Auburn Memorial Hospital Alma's younger self appears to the Point Man telling him to hurry. After the Point Man finds Jin dead he enters the hospital. In the Pharmacy section of the hospital the [sMan] sees Alma's older self and later sees her again entering an elevator with the door closing behind her. The Point Man finds another elevator when he unlocks the doors he again see Alma's older self enter it this time only on the security monitor. As the Point Man get into the elevator the lights flicker and then go out as the elevator shakes violently. When the lights come back on the elevator is stuck at the mortuary, the Point Man goes to find a way to reactivate the elevator and sees Alma's older self standing in a pool of blood. He then enters the ventilation system looking through a grate the Point Man sees Alma's older self walking down a hallway leaving bloody footsteps before she vanishes. Continuing through the mortuary the Point Man comes to a room where one of the morgue's refrigerator doors is open the draw rolls out with Alma's older self on it, as Alma moves to sit up and the Point Man is pulled into a hallucination where he is attacked by Nightmares in a burning ring of fire the Point Man falls down through eight rings of fire before he lands in a pool of blood. Swimming down through the blood the Point Man finds himself in a insane asylum. Moving through the insane asylum the Point Man hears Alma whisper "I'm waiting for you." He also see Alice Wade, Harlan Wade, Bill Moody and Charles Habegger trapped in cells when the Point Man enters a open cell the door closes behind him and the walls start to close in as Alma's older self watches, just when it appears the Point Man will be crushed the world flashes back to normal and he is able to walk out of the cell. After fighting pass more Nightmares the Point Man comes to Ward E where he sees both Alma's older self and younger self walk towards each other. As they move closer together the walls pull back into the darkness and a white glow appears between the two, everything flashes white and the Point Man finds himself back inside Auburn Memorial Hospital with the blood stains having disappeared from the area, he is also able to make contact with F.E.A.R. coordinator Rowdy Betters for the first time since the Origin Facility Explosion. F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate Alma first appears to Lieutenant Steve Chen in Perseus Mandate. While the Sergeant works to recover information from the Armacham Technology Corporation Global Data and Security Center. Chen reports seeing an unaccompanied minor in the building describing her as approximately eight wearing a red dress, when Captain David Raynes questions what Chen is talking about Alma disappears. Later as the Sergeant is moving through some vents he hears a large amount of fire, dropping out of the vents he follows a trail of Nightcrawler bodies to a pair sof blood stained door when the Sergeant opens them he finds Alma's younger self in a burning room holding two Nightcrawler Light Soldiers up by their throats, the Nightcrawlers explode and the Sergeant is thrown backwards through the window behind him. Alma isn't encountered again until after the Origin Facility Explosion, she appears as her older self in Old Underground Metro Area just before Chen is killed by a Scarecrow. When the Sergeant catches up to Gavin Morrison he reveals that Alma was not only the primary genetic donor for Project Origin but also for Project Perseus, and that the Nightcrawlers are trying to recover a sample of her DNA from the Armacham Technology Corporation Cloning Facility. As Morrison and the Sergeant make there way through the tunnels to the Cloning Facility Paxton Fettel shows them a vision of Alma's younger self killing three scientists claiming that Alma had been dead for three years when she first came for him and that she destroyed the scientists with the raw edge of her pain. Just after the vision Alma's older self appears throwing a Replica Armored Truck into the air with it landing on and killing Morrison. While moving through the Cloning Facility the Sergeant comes across a observation gallery looking into the room below he can see three Nightcrawler Heavy Soldiers cataloging information when Alma's younger self appears and picks off the Nightcrawlers one by one. Deeper inside the Cloning Facility the Sergeant comes across a room littered with corpses when he enters Alma's older self appears and the corpses begin to rise off the ground, the room flashes white and Alma and the corpses disappears. After reaching the Second Vault the Sergeant see the Nightcrawler Commander recover Alma's DNA, the Sergeant is able to chase the Commander down, kill him and recover Alma's DNA. Monolith Timeline DC Digital Comic After the UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter carrying the Point Man, Douglas Holiday and Jin Sun-Kwon seen at the end of F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon crashes Jin wakes up to find the Point Man and Holiday gone noticing Alma's blood foot prints leading away from the crash site. Moments later the helicopter pilot Bremmer awakens only to be killed by Alma in her younger form. F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin Alma returns in FEAR 2 Project Origin and now has a physic connection Delta Force Operative SGT. Micheal Becket, a result of the operation that was performed on him as ordered by Genevieve Aristide. In FEAR 2 she is constantly more interactive with the player and has hand to hand combat with the player 6 times in the whole game. While you move on through the game she appears constantly through out the game. When you get closer to Still Island she seems to being appearing more and most of the hand to hand combat happens near Still Island and at Still Island. In the end of the final level when Genevieve Aristide comes before you and kills SGT. Stokes, Alma appears and flings Aristide across the room then confronting the player and sending the character into a hallucination. While in the hallucition you encounter the ghost of SGT. Keegan who is outraged of how much Alma cares for the player. As you find the control panel through out the area pulling the switches Alma appears in blue images and seems to be having sexual contact with the character. When you kill the ghost of Keegan and pull the final switch Alma seems destroyed. You come out of the hallucination and find yourself in the chair still and in the Telesthitic Amplifier. Then you are brought to the same place you were brought to before except your in the chair and Alma is at the end of the catwalk with a very pregnant belly. She approaches Becket and take his hand and puts on her belly. Becket then hears the baby inside and it seems to be his. The screen then looks up to Alma's face to show she is smiling. Alma seems to love Becket after this event. Category:Characters Category:Enemies